Red Herring
by raineylova93
Summary: Jaket parka, masker, topi dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Jelas-jelas Sehun tidak melihat adanya gelagat baik dari pria berjaket parka itu. (It's KaiHun :D) Kai, Sehun, EXO/DLDR!/yaoi/review ya


**Red Herring**

* * *

 **Main Cast:**

Sehun, Kai, Baekhyun, Junmyeon

 **Rating:** T (Little bit M hehe :p)

 **Genre :** Romance, AU, OOC, Crime, humor, yadong, yaoi, dll

 **Bahasa:** Seperti biasa, masih campur aduk, but hope you enjoy it xD.

 **A/N:** Lagi-lagi FF ini saya buat untuk menghibur diri saya sendiri sekaligus mengalihkan pikiran dari 'masa lalu' saya bersama si dia.

And makasih banyak buat supportnya. Baca komen temen2 di ff saya yang satunya saya jadi semangat dan ketawa-ketiwi sendiri. Nggak nyangka. Ternyata banyak juga yang bernasib sama kayak sama. Para korban galau (;-_-). But really thanks for your support dan udah mau nguatin saya yang lagi bermellow-mellow ria ini (T_T).

Okey. Happy reading. Di ff ini saya nggak akan ngajak temen2 buat ikutan galau. Terus saya juga lagi nyoba2 nulis ff yang pendek sekali-sekali xD. But,hope you like it meskipun pendek dan rada gaje. Sekian dan RnR please :D

* * *

 **###HAPPY READING###  
**

* * *

Sehun merapikan baju seragamnya. Tidak. Tidak. Bukan. bukan baju seragam sekolah. Tapi baju seragam pelayan di minimarket depan stasiun. Iya. Hari ini dia resmi akan bekerja dibelakang mesin hitung di 7 Eleven. Ituloh _cashierman_. Masih nggak tahu juga apa itu cashierman? Ituloh yang suka berdiri-berdiri di belakang meja kasir. Nah! Iya, itu! Sehun sekarang berprofesi sebagai _itu_. Tapi Sehun lebih suka disebut sebagai cashierman daripada penjaga kasir. Padahal ujung-ujungnya sama aja. Cashierman ya tukang jaga kasir juga. Dasar. Si Sehun aja yang sok elit. Katanya biar kalau ditanyain teman-temannya dia nggak malu-malu nyebutinnya. Lagipula Cashierman kan bisa diplesetkan menjadi Carrierman. Iya nggak sih? Memangnya Carrierman itu cuma untuk orang yang kerjanya duduk-duduk di ruangan ber-Ac sambil ongkang-ongkang kaki? Sehun juga duduk-duduk di ruangan ber-Ac sih. Ruangan ber-Ac yang banyak rak makanannya.

Namja bersurai pink gulali itu mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Baju udah oke. Celana udah oke. Senyum juga udah oke. Rambut kece badai. Muka apalagi. Sepatu udah mengkilap. Apalagi ya yang kurang? Oh iya. Nametag!

Namja itu celingukan di meja riasnya, mencari benda wajib yang sudah sepatutnya ada di baju setiap pelayan minimarket manapun di seluruh dunia. Membongkar laci meja dan menemukan nametagnya terselip diantara buku memo dan lotion tabir surya. Dia memasang nametag itu di bagian dada kanan, agak lebih keatas sedikit dari area 'sensitifnya'.

Nah. Sekarang udah komplit. Tinggal let's goo!

Sehun melompat naik keatas motor. Jangan bayangkan Sehun lompat beneran lho ya, karena Sehun itu orangnya kalem, jadi gaya naik motornya pun kalem. Entah bagaimana gaya naik motor kalem itu, yang jelas Sehun adalah orang yang kalem. Udah. Itu aja.

Demi mempersingkat waktu, akhirnya sampailah Sehun di depan minimarket 7 Eleven. Setelah meletakkan helm di setang motor, bercermin dan memastiskan rambutnya masih oke, dia mencabut kunci motor dengan hiasan gantungan kunci Lilo 'n Stich lalu memutar-mutar benda itu di telunjuk kanannya. Sehun melenggang cuek menyusuri pelataran parkir sambil bersiul-siul santai. Kepala para kaum hawa menoleh tiap Sehun lewat di depan mereka. Belum lagi parfum yang baunya masih kecium dalam jarak lima meter. Sekilas Sehun tampak seperti model iklan deodoran ketek Axe alih-alih penjaga kasir minimarket. Sekelompok ibu-ibu yang udah nenteng belanjaan batal pergi dan malah balik masuk lagi gara-gara lihat ada pramuniaga setampan Sehun. Cewek-cewek remaja yang tadinya nongkrong makan es krim di luar pada pindah ke dalam semua gara-gara terpesona dengan pramuniaga se-cute Sehun yang mirip personil boyband.

Dengan senyum sumringah pelumer hati, Sehun menyapa partner kerjanya di belakang meja kasir.

"Pagi, Baekhyun hyung!"

Cowok imut yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu menoleh dari majalah penuh gambar cewek-cewek berbikini. Tampang anak SD, otak om-om frustasi. "Yoo!" jawabnya singkat.

Sehun ambil posisi di samping Baekhyun, meletakkan tasnya di dalam laci kemudian mengintip ke objek yang sedang dipelototi Baekhyun. Sedetik kemudian dia berdecak-decak sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Masih pagi-pagi sudah melototin yang gituan. Pagi-pagi itu baca Koran."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Basi. Pagi-pagi baca Koran itu bukannya semangat malah bikin ngantuk."

Sehun sebenarnya pengen protes, tapi berhubung dia belum terlalu kenal Baekhyun, jadi Sehun cuma mesam-mesem aneh aja.

"Hai, ganteng, nama kamu siapa?" sapa cewek berkuncir kuda sambil menyerahkan dua bungkus snack Lays.

Belum sempat Sehun menjawab, si cewek kuncir kuda tadi sudah digeser sama cewek berambut dora. "Pegawai baru ya disini? Kenalin, aku Jinri."

Sehun membalas canggung uluran tangan Jinri. "Eh.. h-halo…"

Acara salam-salaman itu hanya berlangsung dua detik karena Jinri keburu didorong sama ibu-ibu bersanggul tinggi. "Halo adik maniss…"

Senyum cerah Sehun berubah menjadi seringai mules lihat dua gigi depan ibu itu terbuat dari emas.

Ibu-ibu bersanggul tinggi tadi disorong sama ibu-ibu ceking bermuka galak. Tapi muka galak ibu itu berubah jadi luar biasa ramah begitu lihat Sehun. "Jangan diladenin. Dia itu janda. Mending sama saya aja, saya masih single lho…" si ibu muka galak cengar-cengir sambil mengedipkan mata genit.

Ya ampun. Sejak kapan proses bayar-membayar di depan kasir jadi pertarungan sengit para pencari jodoh? Sehun bisa gila kalau seharian harus meladeni cewek-cewek ganjen ini. Apa dia berhenti aja ya? Baru hari pertama aja udah heboh begini, gimana kalau seminggu?

Disaat Sehun sibuk memikirkan beribu alasan untuk mengundurkan diri, tiba-tiba pintu kaca dibelakang sana terbuka lebar dan seorang pria tinggi berjalan lurus menuju ke deretan panjang rak-rak permen dan coklat.

Sehun mengernyit lihat gaya berpakaian orang itu. Padahal kan ini musim panas, kenapa dia pakai jaket parka yang tebalnya bukan main? Belum lagi masker, topi dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Jelas-jelas Sehun tidak melihat adanya gelagat baik dari pria berjaket parka itu.

"Oppa! Lagi mikirin siapa sih? Pertanyaanku tadi belum dijawab."

Buset. Baru ditinggal mengkhayal lima belas detik aja di depannya udah rame banget. Ini rombongan ibu-ibu arisan darimana lagi? Dari empat orang beranak pinak jadi sepuluh. Sejak kapan?!

By the way, oknum yang barusan manggil dia 'oppa' ternyata wanita bermuka tua dengan tompel besar di jidatnya.

"Namamu Oh Sehun ya? Kembaliannya tuker sama pin bb aja ya?" tanya cewek tinggi berambut coklat dengan senyum _bitchy_ sejati.

"Sehun oppa, Silverqueen sama Chunky bar aku kapan dibayarnya?" tanya cewek berkawat gigi dengan kacamata super besar yang bertengger di hidungnya.

Cewek bongsor di sampingnya melotot. "Enak saja! Aku yang duluan berdiri disini, jadi aku yang harusnya dilayani duluan!"

Para cewek ingusan labil itupun saling jambak-jambakan anarkis.

"Sehun oppa punyaku!"

"Tidak! Dia itu milikku, bodoh!"

"Ayo! Hajar! Sikat! Tendang! Pencet jerawatnya!" yang lain pada semangat ngomporin.

Inilah saatnya Sehun mengeluarkan jurus 'Senyuman Penakluk Dunia'–nya. "Perhatian semuanya, harap tenang. Kalau masih mau ribut, silahkan, pintu keluar ada disebelah kanan. Barang-barang yang sudah diambil tidak boleh dikembalikan dan buat ibu-ibu, adik-adik atau temen-temen disini, harap berbaris sesuai aturan. Dan kalau masih mau ribut juga, pertanyaannya nggak akan saya ladeni. Terima kasih." Tukas Sehun sopan, khidmat dan blak-blakan. Dia sudah biasa terjebak dalam kondisi kayak begini. Punya pengalaman banyak di dunia per-kasiran membuat Sehun jadi sedikit banyak tahu taktik dan intrik bagaimana cara menanggapi customer-customer rusuh bin nyebelin kayak mereka. Dan…oh iya, ini bukan kali pertamanya Sehun bekerja sebagai Cashierman. Sebelum-sebelumnya dia pernah bekerja di beberapa supermarket dan minimarket di Seoul. Bisa dibilang, ini udah jadi profesi tetapnya Sehun semenjak dua tahun yang lalu.

Oh, tidak, tidak. Sehun berdiri dibelakang mesin kasir bukan karena hobi atau ibunya bercita-cita supaya Sehun jadi tukang kasir professional. Bukan. Bukan sama sekali. Dia begini ada alasannya. Alasan yang sangat kuat. Sehun tidak bisa menceritakan apa sebabnya. Dia juga tidak bisa menceritakan alasan kenapa dia harus pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain demi menjalani pekerjaan yang sangat dia 'cintai' ini. Sehun sudah berjanji untuk tidak buka mulut. Itu rahasia.

Jika Sehun terlihat kalem dan acuh tak acuh, Baekhyun justru kebalikannya. Dia tercengang takjub lihat perempuan-perempuan barbar itu semuanya patuh dan langsung berbaris rapi di depan meja Sehun. Padahal omongan Sehun tadi blak-blakan sadis. Masa pembeli diusir? Seolah-olah kayak dia yang punya minimarket. Lha nih cewek-cewek bego kok pada nurut aja? Coba kalau tadi dia yang ngomong kayak gitu, Baekhyun bukan hanya akan dihajar beramai-ramai, tapi juga ditelanjangi dan diarak keliling kota. Tahu sendirilah gimana ambisinya cewek-cewek kalau udah suka banget sama sesuatu.

Dengan sabar dan telaten, Sehun meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan kepo dan nggak penting dari mereka. Mulai dari menanyakan nomer hape berapa sampai menawarkan diri jadi pacar kedua, ketiga, keempat dan seterusnya. Tentu saja, karena nggak mau repot-repot mikir dan males cari jawaban lain, jawaban Sehun selalu sama dari tahun ke tahun: "Maaf, saya udah tunangan" dan "Maaf, tunangan saya cemburuan". Tapi kalau masih ada juga yang ngotot pengen ngajakin kenalan dan kepo tanya ini-itu, jawaban Sehun berubah menjadi: "Maaf, tunangan saya kanibal".

"Aku rasa aku tahu apa alasanmu dipecat dari tempat kerjamu sebelumnya." tukas Baekhyun begitu semua pembeli pergi dengan gontai karena lamaran cinta mereka ditolak.

Sehun menoleh, "Kau tahu?"

Baekhyun menutup majalah pornonya. "Yah, pasti karena bosmu cemburu lihat kau bermesraan dengan istrinya tiap hari."

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Dengar hyung, ada dua hal yang perlu kutekankan disini. Pertama, aku tidak pernah dipecat. Dan kedua, aku tidak pernah menggoda istri siapapun."

"Masa?" Baekhyun tampak skeptis. "Dengan wajah setampan itu kurasa kau hanya tinggal tunjuk dan semua wanita akan saling bunuh demi mendapatkanmu."

Sehun angkat bahu sekilas sambil mencibir. "Mungkin aku harus menempel semacam pengumuman kecil di jidatku biar semua orang tahu."

Alis Baekhyun nyaris menyatu saking herannya dia. "Tahu apa?"

Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya lalu berbisik lirih di telinga Baekhyun. "Aku suka yang _panjang_ dan _kuat_."

Baekhyun nyaris terjengkang dari kursi. "Shit! Are you…?!" matanya melotot lebar sekali bersaing dengan mulutnya. Setelah ini dia harus minta ganti shift dengan Minseok. Pokoknya harus!

Meski berwajah imut dan sering jadi incaran para gay karena mukanya yang katanya cantik, Baekhyun itu seratus dua puluh satu persen cowok straight lho. Buktinya dia masih hobi memandangi 'pegunungan' dan sebentar lagi istrinya akan melahirkan anak mereka yang kelima. Baekhyun kurang normal apa coba? Tapi ya itu tadi kelemahan Baekhyun, dia homophobic.

Sehun mengerlingkan mata sambil gigit bibir bawah sok menggoda habis itu pasang aksi mau buka kancing baju. Pengen lihat reaksinya Baekhyun. Orang-orang kayak Baekhyun ini yang paling seru kalau diisengin. Soalnya kalau lihat ekspresi ketakutan para homophobic itu, rasanya Sehun pengen ngakak sampai sakit perut. "Kenapa, hyung? Mau nyoba—"

"NO! I LOVE MY WIFE SO MUCH!" pekik Baekhyun sambil nutupin lubang pantat.

Sehun haha-hihi kegirangan. Tuh kan bener. Reaksi Baekhyun lucu dan norak banget.

Tawa Sehun lenyap dengan cepat karena cowok berjaket tebal itu kini menampakkan diri di rak bagian depan dekat kasir, sibuk mengamati tumpukan coklat chunky bar.

Baekhyun menjawil pundak Sehun kemudian berbisik. "Eh, lihat deh. Orang itu daritadi hanya berputar-putar saja. Aneh sekali. Apa kau tidak cruiga dengan jaket..."

"Baekki! Mana vanilla latte-ku!" seru Junmyeon—atasan selaku penanggung jawab minimarket—sambil menampakkan diri di depan pintu ruangannya.

Baekhyun keluar dari meja kasir dan mengambil satu gelas plastik di stand minuman softdrink. "Tunggu sebentar, hyung!"

 _Bagus!_

"Mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat Sehun ikut keluar dari balik meja kasir dan jalan terburu-buru.

"Toilet. Tiba-tiba mules." Sehun meringis sambil mengelus-elus perut serata papan penggilasannya.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu tanda sebodo amat dan kembali pada kesibukannya bikinin minuman buat Junmyeon.

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke toilet. Kedua matanya melirik ke segala penjuru langit-langit dan seulas senyum puas tercetak di bibirnya.

"Aku kesal pada Jongdae. Dasar satpam pemalas! Dari kemarin malam sampai pagi ini kerjanya molor terus! Aku mempekerjakan dia untuk berjaga-jaga, bukan untuk merubah fungsi ruang monitor jadi kamar tidur." Itulah sepenggal keluhan dari Junmyeon yang sempat didengar Sehun, dia belum mendengar tanggapan dari Baekhyun karena sudah keburu menghilang di balik pintu toilet pria.

Dua puluh detik kemudian…

"AAAAAA!"

Junmyeon dan Baekhyun kompak tersentak kaget dan langsung berlari mendatangi sumber suara. Baekhyun yang jalan paling depan menerobos masuk kedalam toilet pria dan mengernyit mendapati Sehun menempel di pojokan tembok dengan ekspresi ketakutan sambil menatap horror pada sesuatu di lantai.

"Hun! Hun! Kau kenapa?" Baekhyun mengguncang-guncang bahu Sehun.

"I-itu…" tangan gemetar Sehun menunjuk ke lantai.

Junmyeon dan Baekhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Sehun dan langsung sweatdrop seketika.

Yeee… kecoak toh. Kirain apa.

Wajah pucat Sehun makin pucat saja lihat kecoak itu menggelepar-gelepar dan kaki-kaki hitam kecilnya bergerak panik.

Kreezz! Kecoak yang malang berakhir gepeng di bawah sol sepatu Junmyeon. "Masalah selesai."

Telunjuk Sehun terarah ke toilet stall bagian kanan. "Belum. Masih banyak… disitu."

Baekhyun mendorong pintu bilik toilet hingga terbuka dan JRENG JRENG! Satu keluarga kecoak sedang piknik di dalam sana.

Dahi Junmyeon berkerut. "Perasaan tadi pas kupakai masih bersih. Darimana datangnya mereka semua?"

"Akan kuambilkan pembasmi serangg—"

"Biar aku saja." potong Sehun dan langsung melangkah keluar toilet tanpa menunggu respon Baekhyun.

Sehun meraih kantong plastik dari saku kanannya. Hanya tersisa dua kecoak. Lumayan. Untuk persiapan . Dia melirik bergantian ke kamera cctv yang dipasang di setiap sudut. Semua kamera-kamera itu tidak berguna sekarang.

Ponsel dari saku kirinya bergetar, Sehun buru-buru meraih benda ramping itu dan tersenyum ketika membaca isi pesan singkat dari sang tunangan tercinta.

 **From: My_Kai**

 _Miss you_

 _Temui aku diluar._

Sehun menyambar dua kaleng rootbeer dari lemari pendingin lalu berjalan menuju ke pelataran parkir sambil bersiul. Minimarket ini tidak akan rugi kan jika dia harus merelakan dua kaleng rootbeer? Well, sebenarnya tidak hanya rootbeer sih. Kekasihnya itu pasti berhasil 'mengantongi' banyak coklat jarahan hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai melambaikan tangan begitu tubuh tinggi ramping Sehun berjalan mendekatinya. "Hei."

Sehun mengoper kaleng minuman ke Kai.

Happ! Lalu ditangkap. "Kau memang bisa diandalkan, sayang." puji Kai sambil memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan tangan bebasnya lalu memberi satu kecupan kilat di bibir manyun Sehun.

"Bodoh. Kau tadi hampir ketahuan." Ujarnya sambil bersandar di kap mobil van jelek Kai.

"Tidak akan, kan ada kau." Jawab Kai sambil menenggak setengah isi rootbeer. "Cashierman? Carrierman? Atau… pengalih perhatian?"

Sehun menepak keras bahu Kai. "Kau memang tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa aku."

Kai tertawa. "Hei, tugasmu kan hanya menyamar jadi yeoja, menggoda satpam bodoh itu dan memberi permen obat tidur padanya."

"He-looo" Sehun melotot tidak terima, jelas-jelas tugasnya lebih dari itu. "Kalau bukan karena aku, kau pasti sudah mendekam di jok belakang mobil polisi sekarang."

"Ya, dan kalau bukan karena aku menyelinap ke ruang monitor dan mematikan semua kamera, kau juga akan ikut diseret atas tuduhan pencurian dan penipuan di tempat kerja." balas Kai dengan ekspresi santai.

Sehun menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Aku tidak mencuri!"

Kai menyodorkan kaleng rootbeernya ke depan muka Sehun. "Terus ini apa?" seringainya.

Sehun mendengus sambil memalingkan wajah. "Aku cuma dua. Kau mencuri lebih banyak."

Kai tertawa lalu mempererat rangkulannya dan mengusap-usap kepala Sehun. "Itu sama saja, sayang."

"Eh, mau lihat hasil tangkapanku?" tanya Kai.

Sehun mengangguk.

Begitu bagasi belakang dibuka, dos berukuran sedang yang tadinya kosong kini telah terisi coklat dengan berbagai macam merek dan bentuk hampir setengahnya.

"Hei, banyak juga yang kau ambil. Nanti kita ketahuan." Sehun komplain.

Kai mengecup kening kekasihnya. "Tidak akan. Tenang saja."

Sehun mencibir. "Percaya diri sekali."

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur. Kita nggak akan dapat banyak uang kalau aku tidak percaya diri." tukas Kai lalu menenggak minumannya. "Lagipula aku terpaksa ambil banyak karena bos ingin kita menyetor stock dua dos minggu depan supaya _produk_ buatannya bisa diselundupkan ke Hongkong secepat mungkin."

"Ya, ya aku tahu."

"Sekarang kau tinggal pura-pura tersandung terus siram kemeja mahal bosmu itu dengan air panas biar kau dipecat dan kita bisa pergi secepatnya dari sini."

Sehun menjulurkan lidah. "Aku bisa membuat skenario pemecatan lebih baik dan beradab dari itu."

Kai mencium Sehun lagi. "Ya deh. Terserah kau saja."

"Ish!" Sehun mengelap bibirnya gemas. "Jangan cium-cium terus."

Bukannya menurut, Kai malah memeluk pinggang Sehun, menariknya mendekat kemudian melumat habis bibirnya. Sehun yang tadinya menolak, sekarang malah berakhir pasrah di tembok dan dihimpit oleh Kai yang terus menggesek-gesekkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka.

"Ahhh… Kai…ahh…" gumam Sehun sambil mendesah diantara ciuman panas mereka. Sehun yang frustasi ingin kebutuhan biologisnya cepat-cepat dipuaskan, langsung menggerakkan tangannya kebawah dan berupaya membuka kepala sabuk Kai.

"Oh no." erang Kai melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan menahan tangan Sehun. "Not now, pretty boy."

Dua mata bening penuh gairah di hadapannya menatap Kai bingung bercampur tidak rela.

Kai mengecup lembut bibir Sehun lalu mengusap-usap rambutnya. "Kembalilah bekerja. Kau tidak ingin membuat temanmu bertanya-tanya kan?"

"Mereka bukan temanku." Sehun memperbaiki kancing atas bajunya yang setengah terbuka. Tiga _kissmark_ hasil pahatan bibir Kai mengintip dari dalam sana.

"Berpura-puralah, ambil hati mereka. Pikirkan taktik lain. Besok aku akan kembali lagi."

Setelah merapikan rambutnya, dengan sekali tenggak, Sehun berhasil memindahkan seluruh cairan rootbeer ke dalam perutnya. "Kau tidak ingin melanjutkan yang tadi?" tanya Sehun mempoutkan bibir. Masih belum iklas Kai membiarkan 'adik kecilnya' terbangun begitu saja.

Smirk pervert nan tampan Kai melebar. "Di apartemenku malam ini? Nanti kujemput."

"Oke." Sehun melempar kaleng kosong di tangannya ke bak sampah di dekat mobil sedan tua. Tapi sayang sekali lemparannya meleset. Bukannya masuk ke bak sampah malah memantul di mobil itu. Mobil milik Baekhyun. "Ups. Sepertinya aku bisa berpura-pura tidak tahu soal itu."

"Teruslah berpura-pura, sayang. Asal jangan gunakan bakat aktingmu itu dalam hubungan asmara kita."

Sehun bergidik. "Aku merinding dengar kata-katamu."

Kai merangkul tunangan tersayangnya itu lalu mengecup bibirnya lagi. Bibir Sehun adalah candu bagi Kai, dia tidak keberatan harus mencium bibir pink itu sebanyak ribuan kali dalam sehari. "Ya sudah, masuk sana. Kau sudah terlalu lama diluar sini. Mereka bisa curiga."

Dasar control freak! Sehun memutar bola mata malas. "Baiklah, baginda raja."

Sehun meninggalkan pelataran parkir dengan berjalan kaki menuju ke pintu masuk utama, sedangkan Kai meninggalkan pelataran parkir dengan mobil van jeleknya. Membawa pergi coklat-coklat hasil jarahannya untuk dijual kembali dalam _produk_ yang berbeda. Berawal dari partner in crime dalam bisnis jual-beli narkoba, kemudian hubungan mereka naik pangkat jadi pacar, sekarang mereka malah sudah bertunangan dan berencana akan menikah bulan depan.

Berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Dari satu kota ke kota lain. Dari satu negara ke negara lain. Yah, beginilah kehidupan Sehun yang sebenarnya. Cashierman? Prfft. Don't be kidding! Dia hanya seorang 'aktor' yang baik. Sehun sangat profesional dalam menjalankan perannya. Pengalih perhatian. Itulah profesi Sehun sebenarnya. Tapi daripada dipanggil 'pengalih perhatian', dia lebih suka dijuluki… Red Herring.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **FIN—**


End file.
